


Kill the Gate Of Despair (Uncut)

by BloodyDemon666



Category: Akame ga Kill!, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lolicon, Multi, Nudity, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemon666/pseuds/BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is a story posted on Fanfiction, but this is going to be a more for AO3. After Junko Enoshima opens a gate to the other side, the mercenaries and assassins of Night Raid to find her and put an end to her despair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Opening A/N: This is going to be a mix between DanganRonpa, Gate, and Akame Ga Kill, as always this is going to be a bit alternate universe along with being a self insert story, also this will be a harem story as well, also I’m going to bring in my fellow friend Zack "Reaper" Vazquez (The Celestial Sky Dragon’s character) into this as well, since he was also a part of the mercenary group and he’s a full fledged mercenary as am I. We work with the mercenary PMC Night Raid, lead by a former U.S. Army ranger Najenda. But it seems that our favorite character of despair, Junko Enoshima and her twin sister Mukuro, and it seems that they have opened a gate in Fenway Park causing different things to come out including monsters and a rouge kingdom, now it’s up to Night Raid to bring down the monsters along with the rouge kingdom. This story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and for lemons as well. As for the disclaimer...I don’t own Gate for that is owned by Takumi Yanai, Daisuke Izuka and Kurojishi, DanganRonpa along with the characters are owned by Spike Chunsoft along with all of it’s creators and Akame Ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. Anyway, let’s get to the action.)

Chapter 1: The Gate Of Boston

[Charlestown, South Boston Mass. 2019]

As I was laying in my bed still asleep, there was a sound of my bedroom door opening, it turned out that the Ultimate Princess Sonia Nevermind was being my wake up clock, she climbed onto my bed, got on top of me and she French kissed me awake.

"Morning Sonia." I said, my eyesight was a little blurry, but Sonia grabbed my glasses from my desk that were right next to my bed, I then slipped them onto my face.

"And a good morning to you too, it seems that the boss wants to meet with you along with all the others too." Sonia said as I leaned up and I took my blanket off of my legs and she saw me in my boxers.

"Hopefully you don’t mind Five Finger Death Punch?" I asked, and Sonia shook her head no, and I turned on my cd player and it began to play some heavy metal.

[Song: I Apologize Artist: Five Finger Death Punch Genre: Heavy Metal]

As the song began, I pulled out some denim jeans, a Punisher skull print t-shirt and some socks.

As soon as I got all of my clothes, I slipped my jeans on first, followed by my shirt and finally the socks.

So I went out of my bedroom and into my apartment’s living room where we were greeted by our maid and Zack’s lover Felicia, she might be a total klutz like Mikan, but at least she doesn’t fall over and end up in compromised positions like Mikan does, but she’s also a total badass, since she took on five men in an alleyway and kicked all their asses.

"Good morning master Roman, lady Sonia." Felicia bowed and that just put a smile on my face.

"Top of the morning to ya Felicia, is Zack up? We need to go to work." I said and Felicia walks into my room and cranks the music up.

"Too early for that!" Zack screamed as he opened the door in anger, he then stormed out with Celestia right behind him, he then looks at Sonia, then he looks at me, then back to Sonia, and finally back to me.

"What?" I asked, and I knew for a fact, that he was putting two and two together and coming up with the answer of four.

"What were you and Sonia doing while Celestia and I were sleeping?" Zack asked, and I just went straightforward with Zack.

"I was having a reverse Sleeping Beauty put on me with Sonia by having her kissing me awake." I said and Zack wasn’t buying it for one second, luckily Sonia could second it.

"He’s right, I only went in to wake him up with a kiss good morning, nothing more." Sonia said, and Zack began to laugh even though he’s just as much in love with the Nosevelic princess as much as I was.

"Whatever you do with Sonia is none of my personal concern, and I was just busting your balls." Zack said as he tapped my arm with the back of his hand.

Just then, we heard a loud crash then we heard a girl scream, "Gyah!" It turned out it was probably Mikan and she came to see us.

As soon as I opened the door, it turned out Mikan was laying on the floor in a compromised position and we also saw that she tripped on the carpet that I’ve been trying to get our landlord to fix but he’s been "Too busy" to do it.

"Enjoying yourself down there Mimi?" I asked and I usually call Mikan Mimi for short.

"I-I’m sorry, I-I just tripped over the r-rug and now this happens." Mikan said on the verge of tears, I then helped her up.

"I've been at the damn lazy landlord of ours to fix that fucking thing, but he mostly spends our rent on booze and weed." I replied, and I couldn't help but feel bad for Mikan, and I helped her inside as she sat down with us at the dining table.

Turns out Felicia also knows how to cook without screwing up as well, Mikan then reaches inside of her nurse apron and pulls out a flyer for an anime convention going on over in Quincy.

"S-Since I know t-the both o-of you h-happen to b-be fans of a-anime, I-I thought I-I'd bring t-this over t-to show y-you." Mikan stammered, and she was right we both happen to be otaku, and it turns out that Felicia happens to be an otaku as well and she lives literally three apartments down from us, and from ceiling to floor, it's wall scrolls, posters, manga books, anime, cosplay outfits, and figurines.

Zack and I have been in her apartment a few times, and no matter how many times I go into her apartment, I feel like I just died and went to heaven.

In fact all of the cosplay outfits, she made herself since it also happens to be one of her hobbies as well.

"What time does it start?" I asked, and Mikan tried to remember when it began.

"I-I think i-it starts around 1:00 P.M." Mikan said and it was only 8:24 in the morning, so we still had time and the Night Raid guild opened at 10:00, so we still had some time to kill.

[Meanwhile At Fenway Park…]

Junko and her twin sister Mukuro were busy killing off security guards as they were busy trying to bring despair to Boston, but they had another plan with the famous baseball stadium, it seems that they’re looking into making servants of despair with all of the corpses that they had amassed.

But it turned out that both girls had amassed an army of loyal followers and they were all brainwashed with despair as they were multicultural and they had done the wrong things as Junko played them right into her hands.

But her goal was to open a gate, and unleash a monster size amount of despair, and she had one security guard held down since she needed an even number of human sacrifices to make the ritual work.

Mukuro handed her sister one of her knives and one follower held the man by the head of his hair, as she had placed the blade against the man’s neck as she began to smile sadistically, since she is the ultimate despair.

"Is there any last words you want to say before you die?" Junko asked, and the man pleaded for his life.

"Please, I have a family, and I don’t want to lose them." The man pleaded, but his cries were on deaf ears as she slashed his throat open, the followers along with Mukuro began to carry the bodies of the deceased onto the baseball diamond and arranged them into a symbol as she slit her hand and poured her blood onto the symbol of corpses, just then, a white light began to shoot up into the sky and a gate opened, as soon as the gate opened, a bunch of soldiers riding dragons flew out as they began to attack any of those who were foolish to be in the streets.

Right and left, the innocent civilians of Boston fell victim to the unknown soldiers along with the dragons that burned a few with their flame breaths.

The Boston PD and SWAT were on the scene as they tried to fight back, the report of the whole situation began to make the local news.

"This just in, monsters have been seen coming out of Fenway park, and it seems that more of the monsters are coming out, the military along with the police are trying to get the situation under control, more to come on this report…" The news anchor said, and we knew that this was the start of something big.

[Now back to us…]

The Boss texted us, if you’re not really sure who the boss is, it’s Najenda, the text read, Did you see the news? Someone opened a gate at Fenway park.

I then texted back, No, but we’re going to mount up and take a look.

"Zack we need to check out Fenway, it turns out that there are monsters coming out of some kind of gate, and we need to find out what." I said, and Zack went to a wall and flipped a light switch that opened a secret arsenal of weapons mine were the AR-15, Benelli M4 semiautomatic shotgun, and dual Heckler and Koch P30Ls. Zack had a scythe and a pair of Kimber 1911 Colt .45s. We began to strap our weapons to our bodies and headed out, but that’s when a dragon took out an apartment building across the street from us, lord knows how many people were in there when it was destroyed.

Just then, one of our fellow night raid mercenaries, Akame slashed right through the dragon and the dragon got poisoned as it fell to the ground, the rider still had a little fight in him, but Leone grabbed him and snapped his neck.

When we got outside to see what the girls were doing, but it seems that there were more and they were killing people right and left…

[To Be continued…]

 

 

　

　

 


	2. Night Raid On The Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Night Raid On The Scene
> 
> (Opening A/N: Well, here’s chapter 2 and I gotta say, I’m off to a promising start...but let’s get this ball rolling. Okay the followers of despair have laid siege on Fenway Park and it seems that despair and mayhem as Junko is looking to make some more mischief, and it’s us who's picking picking up the tab, but it’s time to drop some bad guys and make some cash!)

Chapter 2: Night Raid On The Scene

[Fenway Park, 15 minutes later…]

As soon as we got to the entrance for Fenway, we were met up with the leader of the Night Raid mercenaries, Former U.S. Army ranger colonel Najenda, she had lost her right arm along with her eye due to a roadside bomb in Afghanistan, but to make up for her lost arm, she had a metallic robot arm, and she also wore an eyepatch over her right eye.

She stood next to the statue waiting for the rest of the mercenaries to show, just then the area filled with armed mercenaries and assassins from America were all waiting for the order of our beloved boss.

"Soldiers of Night Raid, we have reason to believe that Junko Enoshima is here, and she’s been looking for some device known as "Pandora’s Box." But we’re going to stop her and her minions, Night Raid, mount up, and prepare for war!" Najenda said as all the members of Night Raid raised their weapons, as Zack pulled out his Cresent Rose which happens to be the name of his Imperial Arms, not to be mixed up with the weapon used by Ruby Rose from RWBY, Zack's scythe can't transform into a sniper rifle, and it grants him super human speed, along with granting the user the ability to teleport away from the enemy, in case he gets into a pinch with a more powerful foe.

My katana also happens to be an imperial arms as well, and it's name is Demon's Fang, this imperial arms can grant the user super human strength, along with creating a force field in case someone decides to place a trap, also the more you attack the user, the more powerful the counterattack is dealt with Demon's Fang.

Junko's lackeys began to surround us and a monochrome robotic bear appeared, his name is Monokuma.

"Attention Night Raid do gooders, please report to the baseball diamond for a special show!" Monokuma said as the followers began to make way for us, as soon as we got to the baseball diamond, there was a man strapped to a table and Junko was standing in front of a button with a small screen on it, she had a sadistic smile on her face, and she was looking to add this man as the final kill to throw all of Boston into despair.

Just then, Junko's face appeared on the jumbotron, and she was looking to disect the man and pull out his organs, but it turns out she's going to cut the man open since he's the carrier of the notorious Pandora's box.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, today, is a day that Boston is about to feel the mother of all despair! Those monsters you saw, was only a small taste of what's in store for you. This man here, is the bearer of Pandora's box, and when opened, all the despair will be unleashed onto the world." Junko said as she slipped on a pair of long rubber surgical gloves and she placed on a surgeon's face mask, she then picked up a scalpel, and placed it onto the man's abdomen, where she slit it open, the man tried to scream, but it was muffled from the gag over his mouth.

As soon as the man's stomach was cut open, she then begins to pry the cut open with her hands, as soon as the cut was open, she reached inside of the man and pulled out a small metal box with some weird looking markings all over it, she then places the scalpel onto the man's neck as she slits it open killing the poor sod.

There was nothing we could do, but watch as Junko just has her hand on the most powerful weapon in the world, Pandora's box!

Junko then presses a button as a small screen turns on, and the words appeared on the screen...

Game Start!

Junko Enoshima has Pandora's Box...

The Hunt now begins!

The 8-bit Junko runs across the screen holding Pandora's box with Monokuma right behind her, then the 8-bit version of the Night Raid mercenaries followed her.

Just like in the execution scenes, Junko began to make a run for the gate with the rest of us right behind her, she then ran into the gate followed by the mercenaries, as soon as we go through the gate, there was a bright light and we came out on the other side to see Junko just vanish right into thin air.

"Damn it!" I cursed, there was nothing we could do, and we couldn't stop her from claiming one of the most powerful weapons in Greek mythology, and we've just entered into an alternate dimension like some time warp effect of some kind, and first thing we needed to do was wait for the backup to arrive.

[At the empire...]

One soldier came into the throne room as he kneeled down before the emperor, he informed the emperor about the outsiders who came through the gate.

"Your majesty, we've recieved word that a group of outsiders have come through the gate and they have more coming through as well." The Soldier said and this brought the emperor's attention to seeing what is going on.

"Gather the army and head out to the front where these outsiders are staying, and see if they are friend or foe." The Emperor said, and the soldier left the throne room.

[Later that night....]

Night Raid was joined with the U.S. Marines along with the U.S. Army, they even sent in some attack helicopters and some F-15 fighter jets, flares were being launched into the air as the soldiers of both sides were waiting for someone to make the first move.

Zack and I were sitting in a fox hole waiting for the enemy to make a move, we had all of our friends by our side including our friends from Hope's Peak, they wanted in on the action including Sonia who's inside a military issue tank since she happens to know how to operate it since it was custom for those within the Nosevelic kingdom to operate tanks.

It turned out that they too have been trained in combat and some of the soldiers supplied them with weapons to fight with, since Junko is still on the run, and she has Pandora's box which could spell disaster if she opens it.

We needed to make sure that doesn't happen, and we also need to find anyone who's willing to fight alongside us in case things start to go bass ackawards.

This was going to be a long and hard fought paycheck, but it's going to be worth every cent, with bated breath, the seconds felt like an eternity, and as for a fact...the sounds of the soldiers on the enemy's side began to charge at us and the sounds of bullets and bombs began to fill the area, and it was like the sounds of a symphony, and as for the enemy they were armed with swords and shields, and we had guns along with bombs.

Just then, a giant fire breathing dragon flew overhead, and it let out a powerful breath as it unleashed a flame on the battlefield, the dragon flew off and we were separated from the soldiers, but it turned out that a couple of fighter jets dropped some bombs killing the soldiers that were separated from the fight.

None of the soldiers on the other side stood, and victory went to us, now it was time for us to set up base, it turns out that our fellow mercenary inventor Tekkie, happened to make a special device which happens to be a mock capsule shelter like the ones used in the Dragonball series, so I pushed the button on the device and tossed it in the distance, as soon as it was activated, a big two story house came into existance, it even had an indoor spa and pool along with other luxuries, including a really relaxing king size bed which is big enough to have ten people to sleep on.

"Thank you Tekkie, your inventions never fail me." I said, and then the trap mercenary came to see his work.

Tekkie is an inventor, he has short wavy violet hair, steel gray eyes, he also wears goggle on top of his head, he also wears a white tank top and blue denim jeans along with a pair of sneakers, plus he has a tattoo sleeve on his left arm, and it's real too.

"You like?" Tekkie asked, and I just nodded yes, this was going to be the start of a long hard journey, with lots of trials and sacrifices along the way.

Roman's journal: Entry #1, it seems that Junko Enoshima has Pandora's box in her possession, and we've come to this weird plane of existance, there were live dragons here and I hope it's like a fantasy anime that you could catch on a Saturday night, still haven't seen any nekos or elven women, but I'm going to keep my hopes up, can't say if they're going to exist here...but a guy can dream can't he? But for now, I'm going to crawl into my bed and watch a shit load of anime before we head out and see what is in store for us. This is Roman signing off.

As soon as I got done with the journal entry, I had packed my first four seasons of Digimon and I activated my DVD player and placed it into the machine.

Sonia then came into the bedroom and she was wearing a bit of a see through night gown, I mean, it was just beautiful on the ultimate princess.

"Is this a king size bed?" Sonia asked, and I just nodded, she then climbed into the bed as she covered up with the sheet.

I stripped down to my boxers and joined Sonia in bed, as soon as I was in bed, I grabbed the remote and started the anime from the beginning, I was living my childhood nostalgia, Sonia then placed an arm around my stomach and I had placed my arm under her head as she laid there and we enjoyed each others company.

[To Be Continued...]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well guys, this is chapter 2, it seems that a very powerful weapon of Greek mythology is in Junko Enoshima's hands and she's going to unleash it's power, so feel free to drop a review, faves and/or follows are optional and welcome, also any ideas for future chapters will be welcome. And I'll be sure to add some more action in the next chapter, until then, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Gothic Lolita Death Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Opening A/N: Now it's time for us to bring in Zack's newest waifu to his harem, the lovely gothic lolita goddess of death, Rory Mercury.   
> And she's going to our newest ally to the Night Raid mercenaries.   
> Also expect a lot of blood and violence in this chapter as well, since this is a bloody magnum opus of mine. And we begin our hunt for the lady of despair Junko Enoshima and her quest to open Pandora's box must be stopped at all cost or it's total doom for both of our worlds.   
> So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!)

Chapter 3: Gothic Lolita Death Goddess

A small group of bandits just raided a cart and killed the people with it, as they sat there enjoying their accomplishments, they all laughed at killing those innocent people since they didn't do anything to those

bandits.

But little did they know, that the grim reaper in the form of a gothic lolita was in their midst, and she was licking her lips knowing how great it's going to be when she kills the bandits with her executioner's axe.

"Look what we got here, a bunch of bandits who just killed some passersby, and now they're just enjoying themselves." Rory said and her presence is known like you’re being visited by none other than death

himself, she raised her axe and with one powerful slash, cut through the bad guys like they were just pieces of meat and the blood splattered all over the ground as their corpses littered the ground with the

victims that were killed.

[Meanwhile with Night Raid…]

I was getting my AR-15 cleaned because it could use a proper cleaning and Leone slipped up behind me and placed me in a headlock, and I tried to fight out of it.

"Dammit Leone, let go!" I said as I tried to break free of Leone’s grip, but her grip got tighter, and she was a bit angry about something.

"Tell me the truth and I’ll let you go free, however, if you lie to me, then say goodbye to your life. What were you and the princess doing last night?" Leone asked, and I just came clean with her.

"We just watched Digimon, that’s it." I said, and she wasn’t buying it, just then Sonia ran over to me and she slapped Leone in the face which caused me to drop to the ground on my hands and knees and cough a few times as I was having oxygen introduced to my lungs.

"Seriously, is there any need of you being jealous for the two of us? He was telling the truth." Sonia said, backing up my alabi.

"Seriously, why are you being so envious, I love you as much as I love Sonia." I said, and Leone began to relax as she pulled me in and kissed me.

Then Sonia kissed me as soon as Leone and I broke from each other, and Najenda was standing there as she saw the whole thing unfold.

So I reassembled my AR, and Najenda came up to me, she then crossed her arms over her chest like I did something bad…

"Having lady issues are we?" Najenda asked, and I shook my head, it seemed that Leone wanted in on what Sonia and I were doing, and she was just playing around.

"Not really boss, Leone wanted to know if we were banging and all I did was watch anime with Sonia last night." I said, and Najenda pulled out a cigarette from her coat as she placed it into her mouth and she lit it.

"I see, nothing sexual happened right?" Najenda asked and I shook my head no.

"God honest truth." I said, and Najenda knew that if I was looking her dead in the eye, then I was telling the truth.

"Alright, we need you to get your head into the fight, there’s a group of cultists about three clicks out north of our current location, and it seems that Junko has been the one that started this cult, and we need to

keep one alive so we can be able to find out where she is and what she’s going to accomplish with opening Pandora’s box." Najenda said, and she knew that I could be able to get it done.

Just then, we were being visited by the ultimate nurse Mikan Tsumiki, she was doing a little snooping on the ultimate despair Junko Enoshima, she caught her foot on something and was about to trip along with

ending up in a compromised position, but I caught her right before she was about to make contact with the ground, but we both ended up in a bit of a compromised position of our own and it turned out Mikan

had her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I-I'm sorry, I n-never expected us t-to be like t-this." Mikan stammered as she began to blush a little.

"So uh, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked and I helped Mikan back to a normal stance, and she released herself from me as she shared some information about what she found out.

"W-well, It t-turns out that t-there's a-a cult g-going on, a-and they c-call themselves, t-the order of the k-kuma." Mikan stated, and I can't believe that Junko has gone as far as starting a sadistic cult.

Zack caught wind of what Mikan and I were talking about, and he also was curious about the so called cult was about.

"The order of the kuma you say? Are they worshipping a statue of Monokuma?" Zack asked, and Mikan gasped knowing that he was right.

"H-how did y-you know?" Mikan asked, and Zack knew because he could see a giant golden Monokuma statue in the distance.

Zack then burst into laughter, he didn’t take this serious for a second.

"It's been a bit of a fucking eyesore if you ask me." Zack said as he handed me a pair of binoculars as I looked through them and noticed the giant statue of the robotic bear.

"Right on about being an eyesore, it just pisses me off that we have a Monokuma cult growing on this side." I said, and we needed to find out what was going on with Junko’s little cult and is it growing in size, if it is, then how many members are following her.

It turned out we brought our 1969 Pontiac GTO this world and we were going to see what the Monokuma statue was doing there.

Zack got into the driver's seat and as I was about to get in, Mikan wanted to Join us, so I folded the seat down and Mikan got into the back.

Mikan wanted to go with us, and we could use the nurse in case we need to use pharmaceutical drugs including Sodium Penthanol street name Truth Serum, we need to keep at least one alive so we can find out what Junko Enoshima was up to.

We then saw the gothic lolita coming up the road with a murder of crows around her.

"I-it’s a g-grim reaper g-girl, a-and she’s c-coming for us." Mikan said scared, and the gothic lolita came up to our car.

"Are you going to the bear statue? Maybe I can join you." Rory suggested as she opened the driver door and handed her axe to me as I tried to kiddy corner it so it won’t fall out.

She then sat on Zack’s lap and the Puerto Rican began to turn beet red as he had a fetish for gothic lolitas and Rory was no exception.

"Psst, ackZay, ettinggay a onerbay etyay?" I asked in Pig Latin, and I knew that judging by the redness of his face, he was.

"Unfortunately I am." Zack whispered, and I began to snicker.

"Um, we didn’t catch your name. My name is Roman and this is my partner Zack." I said, and the gothic lolita then said her name.

"It’s Rory, Rory Mercury." Rory said, and I signalled Zack to open the door and he did as both he and Rory got out.

"Okay Rory, you sit in the back with Mikan, and Zack and I will be up front." I suggested, and Rory got into the back and sat next to Mikan, Mikan was a little nervous about the girl and she didn’t want to die by her either.

"Um, m-my name is M-Mikan Ts-Tsumiki." Mikan stammered, as she tried to make friends with the gothic lolita.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you Mikan." Rory said acknowledging the ultimate nurse.

We arrived at the statue of the monochrome robotic bear, and there were followers wearing black and white robes which were in the same style as Monokuma, Zack saw it and he couldn’t keep it together.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Zack laughed, I just bowed and shook my head.

"W-what’s s-so funny?" Mikan asked, and Zack couldn’t believe that there was a cult following Monokuma.

"They’re worshipping a robot bear, they think it’s some kind of god." Zack said, and something caught my eye on the sacrificial altar, I then pointed to the altar and Zack’s mood changed quickly.

"Praise Kuma." The followers chanted repeatedly as they bowed and raised worshipping the statue of the bear.

Just then we saw an innocent naked neko girl about to be sacrificed, and Zack took this all serious, he can’t let anyone harm a neko since it’s one of his two fetishes, and I also like nekos as well.

If we save this neko, then Zack can have her, it’s all fair that he should get a neko for his harem, my neko can wait.

"Nyan, please let me go!" The neko pleaded, and there a man holding a large knife in his hands, held it up in front of the neko’s body, just then a bullet whizzes right towards the knife breaking it, and this gave

us an opportunity to get in, grab a follower, free the neko, and get the fuck out of dodge.

I pulled out my iPod and went through my music trying to set the killing mood, and I got just the song…

[Song: The Vengeful One Artist: Disturbed Genre: Rock]

We all charged into the village as Rory began to cut down followers right and left as the crimson and dark red gore began to stain her whole body.

I took aim at a single member trying to come at me, and I squeezed the trigger firing a single bullet right through his head, he dropped to the ground and a pool of blood and brain formed around the corpse.

Then a group of seven more cultists came charging at me, I swapped to my dual Heckler and Koch P30Ls and began to rapidly fire at the attackers as they dropped to the ground with the other corpse.

Zack pulled out his Dual Kimber 1911 Colts and began shooting the cultists right and left as the bullets ripped through them and their robes became holey, their bodies dropped to the ground as they were

bleeding out, Mikan decided to stay behind as she didn’t have any fighting skills, and we needed her to do any medical work in case those who get hurt, she can patch us up.

When the numbers of followers dropped the only one left was the one that tried to kill the neko girl.

"Stay back, please!" The cult leader said holding a hand in front of him trying to stop me, but I ignored him and grabbed the son of a bitch.

"Where’s Junko Enoshima?" I asked, and I grabbed his arm, twisting it and bending it behind his back.

"Go to hell!" The cult leader said, and I kicked the back of his knee, this was testing my patience.

"Last chance, where is Junko Enoshima?" I asked again and Mikan injected the truth serum into the man, and he blurted out the place as soon as the drug took effect.

"Italica, she’s hiding in Italica." The cult leader said, and I grabbed the man’s head and snapped his neck.

"So we need to go to Italica, anyone got a map of this world?" I asked, and it turned out that Rory had one and she placed onto the car as she traced her finger across the map and pointed at the town known as Italica.

"It’s going to be three days to get to Italica, so we need to rest up and gather any provisions we might need." Rory suggested, and she was right, we need to do exactly that.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Maple, and who might be the names of the ones who rescued me?" The neko asked, and Zack started us off.

"Zack Vazquez at your service."

"Roman Rideout.

"Mikan Tsumiki."

"And I’m Rory Mercury."

Just then, Zack pulled in Maple and kissed the neko as she enjoyed the Puerto Rican kiss he left her.

"May I tag along?" Maple asked and Zack smiled saying on our behalf.

"I don’t see why not, do you know how to fight?" Zack asked, and the neko nodded, that was some good news.

"Let’s get back to base." I said as we all loaded up the car and headed back to our HQ.

[To Be Continued…]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well guys, I couldn’t resist adding a neko in there since both Celestial Sky Dragon and I both have a neko fetish, but Maple is going to be Zack’s along with Rory and I’ll call dibs on the next neko, so feel 
> 
> free to drop a review, fave, follow, and/or an idea for a future chapter. Until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Despair comes to Italica!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Opening A/N: Okay we now know that Junko is in Italica, and she's doing some major spreading of despair and her Order Of The Kuma is growing like a cancer, we've only destroyed a small part of it, but it's like a hydra, cut one head off, two more take its place. But we're going to prevent Junko from spreading despair in both worlds, and it's going to be a long hard war to obtain hope. But we also get to meet some new people along our journey to Italica including a couple of my waifus who join my harem. Now for the fun stuff…)

Chapter 4: Despair comes to Italica!

[Italica]

Junko and her twin sister Mukuro were inside the walls of Italica, and Junko was looking for the perfect spot to erect her statue of her beloved mascot, Monokuma.

"There, that's where we'll put our statue." Junko said pointing to the center of the town and the Order Of The Kuma cultists began to drag in a giant statue of Monokuma in the city, and the cultists dragged pieces of a giant statue into the city, as soon as the pieces were in the city, the cultists then used magic to erect the statue of the bear and once the statue was erected its eyes began to glow and it began to talk.

"Testing, testing, is this thing on? People of this fair city, We're the new rulers of this city, so please kneel for empress Junko!" The voice said, and it happens to be Monokuma's.

Just then, the people of the city began to bow down to Junko as the bear instructed them to do.

A vile smirk appeared on her face as it was happening, Junko was really happy that she seized the city of Italica, and she was going to paint this city in total despair.

[Meanwhile, 679 miles from Italica...]

The crew of Night Raid was just trying to figure out the best way we can get to Italica, and we were joined by three fellow mercenaries, all of which are American, Russian American, Irish American, and an Asian American, all of which have accents.

Nikolai Borgetzka, the Russian American, he immigrated here to America after he turned three, he learned how to speak both Russian and English making him bilingual, he was also trained in both marksmanship and in mixed martial arts.

Nikolai had snow white hair, steel gray eyes, and he also has a chiselled face like someone carved it out of stone that says "Don't fuck with me," he also wears a white tank top and camo pants along with a pair of military boots, he also uses an anti tank rifle along with a MAC-10 submachine gun.

Next we have James O'Neill, He came to Boston when he joined Night Raid, and he also just got his green card a couple of weeks ago, he looks like Chibs from "Sons Of Anarchy," he happens to be a demolition expert and he also uses an M4 carbine along with a USP .45 handgun.

Lastly is a native of Boston, Johnny Gao, he was born in the city we chose to be our home he also happens to have the Bostonian accent as well, and he also happens to be a fan of the Red Sox, he always like to wear a Red Sox cap with the Boston B on it, he also likes to wear a denim jacket and he likes to wear anime based t shirts along with denim jeans, and sneakers.

All three of these guys are also die hard anime fans, since Zack and I were the ones who brought them into it.

They chose to ride in a Hummer H3 which had some crazy gas mileage, but it was really roomy and could carry more people.

We began heading up the road, but there was a feeling in the back of my neck that began to make me worry, there was a roadblock ahead of us, and there were a bunch of bandits in front of us, and coming out of the side, along with coming from behind, it was an ambush, and the bandits were boxing us in.

We all got out of our vehicles as the bandits began to ready their weapons, and coming up in the distance was my retainer/waifu Akame, she then unsheathes her Murasame as she begins to cut down and poison at least ten bandits.

"Sorry I'm late, slept in a little too long." Akame said as she walked up to me, and she was ready to kick ass with us too.

I wrapped my arm around her as we both began to kiss passionately, we got into our fighting stances, I accessed my iPod again trying to set the mood for the fight, and the fight now has begun.

[Song: For Whom The Bell Tolls Artist: Metallica Genre: Hard Rock]

As soon as the song began, I drew my Demon's Fang with the bloodlust in my veins, my eyes change from brown to pitch black, this showed that my soul was placed into the sword, in fact, this is also another ability to Demon's Fang, my soul can be used to kill someone horribly.

As soon as I swung the sword, the blade began to be engulfed in a blue flame which happens to be my soul, and with it, I can set someone ablaze, so I swung my sword and cut down a bandit before turning it around and stabbing a bandit coming up behind me turning him into ash, I then pulled out one of my guns only to see the bandit I was aiming at being taken down by Nikolai who smiled and nodded. Akame was jumping around gracefully as she used Murasame to cut down her foes, stopping to pull out some water and took a drink.

Johnny had managed to grab a couple of swords from the bandits and started to cut the group he was with down.

James then spotted something and aimed at Johnny and fired, the bullet skimming his hair and ending up in a bandit's chest

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, RETAHD?!" Johnny shouted slapping his own head, and he realized that there was someone behind him.

"You're welcome!" James laughed just as he sniped some more down. Unfortunately while the bandits were becoming less and less, the group was being herded together, which was their mistake because they allowed us to gather in one spot, and we had guns! So their numbers began to diminish as there was only nine left.

"Everybody retreat!" The lead bandit said as he and the other bandits began to hightail out of dodge.

I then changed back to normal and we got back into our vehicles, we needed to get to Italica and stop Junko from causing a worldwide cult following in both of these dimensions.

"That’s right you fucks! You better run!" Zack shouted as the remaining bandits along with the wounded began to leave the battlefield, James set up some explosives onto the roadblock and with a controlled explosion cleared the way so our vehicles could be able to get through, then we came across what seemed to be the remains of a village, the place was burned down by something, and there in the distance was a giant fire dragon, and it seemed the dragon was responsible for torching the whole village.

[Meanwhile, on the outskirts of another nearby village...]

A socereress and her master were loading up a cart, and they knew that the threat of the fire dragon was iminent, so they packed up the cart and the horse tried to pull the cart, but the horse wasn't strong enough, so the girl tried to use some wind magic to help the horse from using it's strength.

"You packed all of your books didn't you?" The girl asked, and the elder socerer didn't want to leave his personal belongings behind.

"I couldn't just leave all of my books behind, also magic should be used properly." Said the elder sorcerer, he was the one who taught the girl how to use magic.

[Now back to us...]

"Search the area for survivors." Najenda ordered, and we began to come out of our vehicles and began to search for any survivors, we scoured over the whole village, Zack and I stood in front of a well, I pulled out a flashlight, and flashed it in the well, inside it was a woman and she seemed to be alive somehow and we needed to pull her out.

"We got a survivor in the well!" I shouted and I also volunteered to pull her out, so I had placed on a harness, and the Hummer was going to be the device to pull me out and hopefully the woman was going to be fine too, so I climbed into the well and the Hummer began to lower me deeper until I reached the bottom of the well, there I made it to the woman, it turned out it was a elven girl, so I had her clutching my back as the Hummer slowly began to lift me and the elven girl out of the well, as soon as we got out of the well, there was some conversations going on about what I found, Zack couldn't believe that I found a living breathing elven girl, I placed the poor soul on the ground and Nikolai checked for a pulse, he then nodded that she was still alive.

We had her stripped of her wet clothes and we placed her into the back of the Hummer so she can recover.

I decided to take responsibility for the elven girl, and we began to head to the next village, on our way, we came across the fire dragon that attacked the elven village.

We armed ourselves with RPGs, rifles, and Nikolai had his anti tank rifle, we tried to hit the dragon, but the scales on that thing were really thick, and the bullets were just bouncing off.

The dragon roared waking the elven girl, she then clinched the sheet we covered her with as she began to speak in her elven language, she then pointed to her eye and I grabbed a pair of binoculars seeing there was an arrow sticking out of the dragon’s left eye.

"Nikolai, aim for the left eye, it’s the weak spot." I said as Nikolai rolled down his window, placed the rifle on the roof of the car, aimed at the arrow that was sticking out of it’s eye, and he squeezed the trigger sending a bullet to the wounded eye of the dragon and the bullet went through it’s eye and one of the soldiers shot off an RPG cutting off its arm as well, the dragon flew off furiously and victory was temporarily ours.

We then arrived at Coda village seeing that everything was still in tact, but it was only temporary, since it seemed that Junko sent five Necromancers after us, and it was part of Junko’s despair process, she convinced all of the necromancers that we were enemies and needed to be eliminated, they conjured their reanimation spells as a bunch of undead corpses came crawling out of the ground, this just made my day as I began to have a shit eating grin on my face.

I pulled out my iPod again to play a special song since this is a little taste of the zombie apocalypse, and it’s also a personal favorite of mine.

[Song: Back From The Dead Artist: Skillet Genre: Hard Rock]

The corpses began to move in on me, but Zack didn’t want to be left out, so he jumped right into the chaos as we stood back to back from each other.

"Just remember, don’t let them bite you." Zack stated since he was also a fan of the anime, Highschool Of The Dead.

We both pulled out our dual pistols as we both began to shoot for the fences, We were shooting zombies in the head as the zombies began to drop, and the Necromancers were trying to bring them back, but it seemed that they used up all of their magic in resurrecting those corpses, and this was our opportunity, but it seemed the necromancers tossed down smoke bombs causing them to make a hasty retreat.

Just then a pair of wizards appeared and one of them was a girl, she noticed the necromancers leaving the area.

"What were necromancers doing here?" The girl asked as I went up to the girl to see if she if she knew where the necromancers went.

"You didn’t happen to see any necromancers come your way have you?" I asked and the girl and the girl shook her head.

I then pulled out a picture of Junko Enoshima and handed it to her, she had a look of shock on her face, she knew what kind of person that Junko was.

"What is your business with this woman?" The girl asked and I knew that she could be a great ally for the fight ahead.

"We need to stop her since she is a dangerous woman, she's like a devil in disguise, and she can manipulate people to do her bidding." I said and she handed the picture back to me as I placed it back into my pocket.

"My name is Lelei Lalalena, what's yours?" Lelei asked, and I properly introduced myself to the girl.

"Night Raid mercenary, Roman Rideout." I said, and she knew that I was working as a soldier of fortune, but I'm not really a bad person, not like Junko though...

"I see, and where is it that you're going?" Lelei asked and I pulled out a map showing her where we needed to go to.

"We've received word that Junko Enoshima has taken up shelter in a city known as Italica, and we need to find her and kill her before she can do any massive damage to our two universes." I said pointing to the city marked with a red circle around it.

"Then allow me to join you." Lelei said, and we all got ready to head to Italica.

But it seems that the dragon came back and it was more pissed than ever before, it wanted payback for harming it...

[To Be Continued...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well guys, this is where I'm going to call it good for this chapter and it seems that we've got a massive fight with the fire dragon in the next chapter and I'm also going to bring in the JSDF in the next chapter making it a joint operation between Night Raid, The US Military, and the JSDF. And just a small heads up, I might throw my first lemon in there as well, since this is a harem story after all, but all in all, feel free to drop a review, an idea, fave, follow, etc. So until the next exciting chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Okay, this is only an experiment, and in the next chapter, we’ll be going through the gate and seeing what’s going on, as for the guest that   
> requested the Riddick/AGK story, I’m still open to it, but I might need someone to co-op on it. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, along with   
> faves, follows or any ideas for future chapters, until then, BloodyDemon666 out!)


End file.
